


Of Vampires and Diners

by nineofhearts



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: Kurt owns a small “family owned” diner in NYC. The owner before him sort of adopted Kurt as his own, and handed it down to him. Kurt’s been working there for 50+ years, never looking like he’s aged a day because he just so happens to be a vampire. Long ago he had worked at the diner hoping one of the customers would happen to be his soulmate. That dream ended the moment he was turned. Vampires don’t have soulmates.Vampire!Kurt, soulmate!Klaine
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	Of Vampires and Diners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayhawkWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/gifts).



Kurt looked up at the clock for the fifteenth time in an hour. Monday nights were always slow. Most of the theater productions were dark, and everyone was tired from their first day of work after the weekend. Few people came into the diner on nights like this, but Spotlight was a 24/7 diner. Kurt couldn’t just close before Dani came in for her shift at 5am, even if he was the owner. What kind of a message would that send the one or two patrons who might show up? 

He sighed. Today had been particularly long. Two diners on a blind date had brushed fingers fighting over the check, only to have gold lettering appear on their index fingers. He had had to endure much delighted yelling as they excitedly declared themselves soulmates.

Kurt had long ago given up on finding his soulmate. He’d been bitten by a rouge vampire years ago.  _ Fifty _ years ago, a helpful voice in his head reminded him. And in all that time he had yet to meet his soulmate. At this point his soulmate was either dead or old. Besides, in all of his research into vampires, Kurt had never heard of a single vampire finding their soulmate once they turned. It was as if the moment you were turned, your romantic life was over. You just got to live your forever as a vampire. Woo freaking hoo.

A key component of living that forever was keeping your vampire status quiet. Sure, somewhere in the depths of Bellevue Hospital, there was some file that identified Kurt Hummel as a vampire, and the Red Cross delivered blood meals to him each week, but everything was kept as “hush-hush” as possible.

Just because the government provided medical support and blood to Vampires, didn’t mean that Vampires were accepted. Tell the wrong person and they would try to kill you. Kurt honestly couldn’t blame them. He himself had spent  _ weeks _ after he was bitten trying to hunt down and kill the vampire who had bitten him. The government had gotten to the vampire first, killing him swiftly with a nice wooden stake to the heart. That’s just what happened if they had proof that you turned someone else.

Living forever as an undead had some serious downsides. Seasonal Depressive Disorder was a full time, year round problem for Vampires. No sun, no getting too near bright lights…just living in dim fluorescents. 

The moment Kurt was bitten, he went from Kurt Hummel: Current Ensemble Member and Future Broadway Star! to Kurt Hummel: Recluse Who Could Not Even Bear To  _ See _ a Broadway Show.

Luckily, Joe, his boss and owner of Spotlight Diner, had taken pity on him. When he had passed, not having any children of his own, Joe had left the diner to Kurt. Kurt loved this diner. He could sing, he could cook, he could talk to all of the weird people who hung out at a diner at 3am. Sometimes though he just wished he could have what the living had - a soulmate. Living forever without one was a harsh reality.

Kurt was jolted out of his trip down memory lane as the door jingled open, cold air and the sounds of New York whooshing in alongside a man. Straightening up and tucking his towel away under the bar, Kurt put his customer service smile on his face.

“How can I help you sir?”

"Do you sell milkshakes?"

“Do I- it’s 3am,” Kurt stuttered in surprise. Usually the 3am crowd wanted a burger or pancakes. Sometimes drunk young adults came by looking for shots.

"Look," the man said, plopping himself down on the bar stool across the counter from Kurt. "I’m working the night shift. I know you have delicious milkshakes and honestly the only good thing about this shift is that I don't have to wait in a super long lunch line to get one."

Kurt smiled a real, genuine, smile at the compliment. The milkshakes were his recipe after all. "Chocolate, strawberry, or vanilla?"

"Chocolate with whipped cream. Oh and-" the man paused, biting his lip. “Can I have some curly fries too? If it’s not too much trouble.”

Kurt nodded, "Coming right up." He headed back to the kitchen, keeping one ear out in case the doorbell chimed or the man called out to change his order.

A few minutes later, he returned, setting the milkshake down on the counter in front of the man and sliding him a small basket of fries. “Here you go sir.”

“Thank you,” the man pulled the milkshake closer to himself, pulling the paper off of the straw. “My name’s Blaine.”

Kurt felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. It looked as though his luck for the evening was turning. This cute customer,  _ Blaine _ , seemed open to some conversation. Nothing like talking to someone to speed up a slow night.

“Nice to meet you Blaine, I’m Kurt.”

“Kurt,” Blaine repeated slowly. “I don’t think I’ve ever met a Kurt.”

It’s one of the things he can’t get used to about the 2000’s. Young people have rarely met another Kurt despite him knowing  _ three _ back when he was a teenager. It was that popular in the 50s, 60s, and 70s. It had never quite reached the popularity of names like Matthew and Christopher, but Kurt had definitely made the Top 100 list.

“I definitely don’t know any other Blaine’s.” Kurt honestly couldn’t remember a single one, famous or non-famous in the past 70 years.

"Glad to be an original," Blaine's smile, sent a flutter through Kurt's stomach. A flutter he had long ago decided he would never feel again.

"So Blaine, what do you do that brings you into my diner at such a late hour?"

"I work at the Rhymes Records down the street.”

“That’s 24 hours?” Kurt asked, surprised.

“When there’s a big shipment of used records we pull weird hours,” Blaine explained. “Some collector died and his kids sold his collection. Over a thousand of them just tossed in boxes.”

“Usually there’s a whole bunch of us working on it, but this time it’s just me and the owner. Flu season you know?” Blaine shrugged.

Advantage of being a vampire? You couldn’t get the flu.

“Ah, yes, flu season. It gets some of my workers every year too.”

“You own the place?” Blaine asked, looking a little more awake. “What’re you doing working the worst shift? Aren’t you supposed to just be managing the place and raking in the perks? I swear Joe is only pulling the night shift with me because he wants to see this guy’s collection firsthand.”

Kurt shrugged. “I like the night shift. It’s quieter, almost everyone is friendly or keeps to themselves, and I don’t have to fight for a seat on the subway.”  _ It’s also the only shift I  _ can _ work. _ “And what’s the fun of sitting in a backroom shuffling papers? I like cooking.”

“Are you ever here during the day? I feel like I would remember seeing you.” Blaine mused.

“The day shift manager is pretty on top of things,” Kurt said. “I like to leave the daylight hours to her. Less customer management for me.” The day shift manager, Mercedes was great. Not once had she called him with an emergency. The manager who preceded her had called him three times in one week over very tiny problems before Kurt finally fired him. None of his day managers knew Kurt was a vampire, so they didn’t exactly know that rushing over in the daylight might kill him, but an emergency call about a missing toilet paper roll was a bit ridiculous.

“I’ll tell you a little secret,” Blaine said, leaning forward and waggling his eyebrows.

An unexpected thrill went through Kurt’s stomach. “What’s that?” he asked, leaning in.

“These fries dipped in this milkshake? Definitely worth my night shift. Way better than the day shift food.”

Kurt couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. “Are you telling me my day shift is slacking?”

Blaine shrugged. “Day shift is also always too busy to talk to me.”

“Ah, yes, too busy doing their jobs, huh?” Kurt asked dryly. Something about the man’s casual nature made something soften within Kurt. He didn’t usually tease his customers like this.

“Yes,” Blaine nodded very seriously before a smile broke out across his face. “No, they’re great. Always put sprinkles on my milkshake.”

“Hold on,” something flashed across Kurt’s brain. “Day shift Tina talks about you sometimes.”

“Dayshift Tina?” Blaine asked with a chuckle.

Kurt flushed slightly. “There used to be two Tina’s.”

“Ah,” Blaine nodded his understanding. “Did she have good things to say? Sometimes she gives me extra fries."

"She was spot on about how cute you are,” Kurt cringed internally after the words left his mouth. ‘Cute’? Had he really just said that? He was way too old for that shit.

Blaine laughed awkwardly, staring down at the counter. “Ah, yeah. I think she might have a bit of a crush on me. Even though I keep telling her I’m gay.”

Kurt couldn’t help but perk up at that bit of knowledge. He hadn’t dated anyone since he’d turned but he  _ definitely _ wouldn’t say no to a hookup.

“Oh Tina,” Kurt laughed. “I swear her gaydar is non-existent. When she first met  _ me _ she thought I was straight. Asked me if I had a girlfriend.”

It could have been wishful thinking, but Kurt swore that Blaine’s eyes lit up.

The moment was broken by the bell at the door tinkling as a couple of customers walked in, pulling Kurt’s attention away.

By the time Kurt had returned to Blaine, he was more than halfway through his milkshake, looking contemplatively at the pictures on the wall.

"Is that your dad?" Blaine asked, nodding at one of the old photos. "You look almost like twins."

Kurt looked over at the photo and hid his grin. It was an old black and white one from the early 50's. Him and the old owner, Earl, beaming proudly at the camera. They had just successfully installed the jukebox. His smile faded. A month or so later he'd been bitten.

"Ah," Kurt coughed, clearing his throat. "Yeah, yeah we did look a bit alike."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "A little? Kurt." He put his hand on Kurt's, "If I-"

Blaine stopped mid-sentence, jaw falling open. Kurt barely registered it, his mind laser focused on the warmth of Blaine’s touch flowing through him. It spread from the back of his hand, up his arm, all the way to his heart which- "holy shit." Kurt dropped Blaine's hand, instead placing his hand on the pulse point of his neck. He felt his vein pulse against his fingers. "Holy shit."

"You're my soulmate." Blaine said, staring at him, wide eyed.

"My heart is beating." If Kurt weren't so shell shocked he would have felt bad about his reaction. This was supposed to be his and Blaine’s moment and here he was making it all about him.

"You'r- what?"

"I'm alive?"

“Why do you sound surprised?” Blaine asked, drawing his hand away from Kurt. 

"I-" the customers who had walked in fifteen minutes ago were staring at them now. "I can't- not here," Kurt stuttered out. 

Blaine's face went blank. "I didn't realize being my soulmate was so shameful."

Kurt's head hurt from everything. "This isn't how I wanted this to go. I-"

Blaine took out his wallet, pulled out a few bills and dropped them on the table. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Blaine- wait." Kurt scrambled out from behind the counter, catching Blaine's arm as he turned to go. "That came out all wrong. I'm sorry."

"I'm listening." Blaine said testily. Kurt counted it as a win that Blaine was staying out, at least for the moment.

“Just-” Kurt paused for a split second, glancing at the clock. Two whole hours before Dani's shift. Screw it. He turned to the customers a few tables away. "I'm so sorry to have to do this but we are officially closed for the next 2 hours. I can box up your food and cover the bill."

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, who was now sitting back on his stool, arms crossed, brow furrowed at Kurt’s actions. “What ar-”

“Give me a minute to box up their food? Then we can talk. I just want some privacy, that’s all.”

Blaine nodded, mouth hanging open a bit, right hand distractedly running over his left ring finger where Kurt's name had appeared.

Kurt scurried to pack up his customers food, sweat collecting along his hairline. He wrinkled his nose. Gross. He had not missed this human trait.

Shooing the customers out the door, Kurt flipped the sign to "Closed" and locked the door. He took a deep breath before turning around to face Blaine. "Hi." He said, voice coming out higher than usual.

"Hi," Blaine returned with an uncertain smile. "What was all that about?" He asked.

Kurt sat himself down next to Blaine, rolling up his sleeve once more to feel his own pulse if he couldn't feel it skipping a beat just looking at Blaine.

"You have to promise to hear me out," Kurt started. Blaine nodded hurriedly. "I'm a little bit thrown off by this whole situation," Kurt continued before stopping again, shaking his head uncertainly.

"Just dive in. We'll figure it out. I've got another 20 minutes before the boss calls me back." Blaine said, settling back in his seat, letting his guard down a little bit for the first time since they'd connected. "Maybe you can start by explaining your reaction when we connected."

Of course Blaine wanted to start with the trickiest question. "Have you… ever heard of vampires?" Kurt asked cautiously.

Blaine blinked. "Like Twilight or the, uh, supposedly real ones?"

"The second one." Kurt hesitated, unsure how to proceed. "I was one."

Blaine froze, hand halfway to his cheek. "You're a- wait." Blaine hesitated now, hand coming down on the counter with a soft  _ thud _ . "You  _ were _ one?"

"I think you literally brought me back to life somehow."

“I did  _ what _ ?” Blaine spluttered.

“You touched my hand and I felt my heart start beating.”

Kurt could feel his brow start to sweat again as Blaine’s eyes narrowed, looking him up and down. "How do I know you're not messing with me?"

“That picture on the wall of my dad?” Kurt nodded at the picture Blaine had pointed out earlier. “That’s me before I was turned.” Blaine merely stared, as though waiting for Kurt to yell ‘Gotcha!’ "Either you believe that or you can come to the kitchen and see the emergency blood supply that the Red Cross provides me every week.”

Blaine blinked. “The Red Cross feeds vampires?”

Kurt couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “Yes.”

“And vampires can have soulmates?”

“I guess so?” Kurt shrugged. “Maybe they can’t which is why it made me hu-” Kurt cut off mid sentence, running to the grill and throwing a burger on it.

“Uh, what just happened?” Blaine called out, still on the customer side of the counter. “If you don’t want to play 20 Questions with Your Soulmate, you can just tell me.”

Kurt beamed at the phrase “your soulmate”. He had a soulmate. “Get back here,” Kurt gestured to Blaine, eyes still firmly on the burger. “I just realized that if I really am human again I can have a burger without it tasting  _ terrible _ . I’ve missed burgers.”

Closer now, Blaine chuckled. “Can we figure out this vampire stuff later? I need to go back to work in-” Blaine checked his phone, “negative 5 minutes. Shoot.”

“How does your boss feel about guests?” Kurt asked. “I feel like if I let you out of my sight right now I might never see you again.” He bit his lip, staring intently at the burger as it sizzled away, fastidiously avoiding looking at Blaine.

“He’ll get over it,” Blaine said, voice so cheery that Kurt couldn’t help but turn to look at him. “Do you think the boss will let you take that burger to go?”

Kurt laughed, hand dropping to find Blaine’s and immediately intertwining their fingers. “I think I can pull some strings."


End file.
